


20 Facts About Hinata Hyuga

by Copperstown



Series: 20 Facts [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperstown/pseuds/Copperstown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>20 facts about Hinata Hyuga</p>
            </blockquote>





	20 Facts About Hinata Hyuga

**Author's Note:**

> These are not actual facts stated by the manga or the anime. These are facts that fit my headcanon. You may be able to find hints for some of them in the manga or the anime, but this is fanfiction. I made it up.

1\. Hinata has always been a bit of a loner. She’s never had a best friend like Sakura has Ino or Shikamaru has Choji. She supposes she has Kiba, but it’s not the same. Kiba tries dearly to make sure she doesn’t feel alone, and she greatly appreciates it. It’s just not the same.

2\. Admittedly, she has a very difficult relationship with Hanabi. It’s not really Hanabi’s fault, or Hinata’s for that matter. It’s just that Hinata knows full well that Hanabi is their father’s favorite, and no matter what, that hurts. Hinata has improved a lot since she first became a Genin, and she has, finally, gotten better than Hanabi at the Hyuga clan’s techniques, but it took her so long that her father had formed a little bond with Hanabi. And to make matters worse, both Hinata and Hanabi are fully aware of the fact that one of them will be the head of the clan, and the other will be branded with the clan’s cursed seal as a branch member. And until their father decides which one of them he truly thinks is best suited to follow in his footsteps, there will be a small war between Hinata and Hanabi. Mostly because now that Hanabi has the opportunity, she’s going to do everything she can to be the chosen one. She has a much greater dislike of the status as branch family member than Hinata.

3\. Since their first Chunin exams, and Neji’s change of attitude, Hinata has developed a very good relationship with him. They get on well, and they like and respect each other.

4\. Hinata is one of very few people that can handle the Aburame clan. She’s also one of very few that has the patience to deal with the Inuzuka clan.

5\. Hiashi’s harsh words and disappointed eyes have sometimes pushed Hinata to try harder and do better, but other times, almost more often than not, they’ve only served to make her feel like a failure. More times than she can count has he made her think about quitting as a ninja, because she doesn’t feel like she’s up for it, and her father certainly doesn’t. Why continue when she doesn’t even believe in herself?

6\. Shino’s firm, unrelenting belief in her and her abilities is sometimes the only thing that keeps Hinata going.

7\. She has complete trust in Naruto and what he can do, and she sometimes wonders if he’d be a different person if he knew that she’d always watched and admired him. Maybe, maybe not. She’ll never know.

8\. Hinata idolizes and hero worships Naruto. She knows that most people they know admire him, bur for her, it doesn’t stop there. In all honesty, she idolizes and honest to Buddha hero worships him. Whether he did it intentionally or not, he has inspired her so many times, and his confidence in her, no matter what, gives her the courage and the guts to go on, even when she’s risking her own life. Naruto believes in her as much as Shino does, and does wonders for Hinata’s thrive. Her hero worship for Naruto is only rivaled by Konohamaru’s hero worship.

9\. There are times when Hinata wishes she could be as confident about herself as Ino or Sakura or Tenten. Times where she wishes she wasn’t such a wallflower, but dared to speak up, say what she thinks, or even just dared to go out with Ino and Sakura when they offer her to tag along on their girls’ night out. She always declines because she’s not sure she’d have fun at a bar, eyeing up guys and flirting with half the place, like Ino apparently does. But there really are times when Hinata deeply wishes she was less shy and introverted.

10\. During her time at the academy, Hinata was always praised for her theoretical abilities, but it took a few years before she started being really good at the practical aspect of the ninja life. Even when she graduated, she was a lot better at making strategies and spying than she was at actual combat. It wasn’t until her rather infamous match against Neji that Hinata truly started excelling in battle.

11\. How she became a Chunin, Hinata doesn’t really know. She had a lot more confidence during her second try, but still. She doesn’t scream leader material. She’s too quiet.

12\. The only missions Hinata has been in charge of as a Chunin leader have been spying missions.

13\. She likes to think of herself as a genuinely good person. Her father seems to think that that makes for a bad ninja, but it’s one of the few things about herself that Hinata really likes and is genuinely proud of, and if that’s the thing she has to change to make herself a better ninja, then she doesn’t want to be a better ninja.

14\. Improving is a fight for Hinata. She has to struggle through blood, sweat, and many, many tears to improve as much as others do with just sweat. She’s not a genius. She may be a Hyuga, but she’s not a genius, and she can’t learn things like the others’ do. Working with Kurenai has always helped, and surprisingly, Neji is very helpful as well. Both of them know ways that help Hinata learn faster. Shino always backs her up, and he and Kiba are always willing to spar with her, help her improve, for as long as she wants, but even with all this, for Hinata, serious improvement is a serious struggle.

15\. Hinata was the only girl in the academy who didn’t fawn over Sasuke, and the reason behind it is that Sasuke had always reminded her too much of a bully. Too much of her disappointed family. With his confidence and his brooding attitude made Hinata a little intimidated when she was younger. Nowadays, she mostly likes him, but she can’t help but be a little miffed about all the pain he caused people that Hinata truly cares about. She’ll never forget it, either.

16\. She doesn’t think Sasuke remembers, but a few weeks after the death of his family, he turned up at school with no lunch. When Hinata saw, she silently handed her lunch to him and walked away before he could demand that she take it back. She may not have liked him very much, but she did feel extremely sorry for him.

17\. Hinata is an excellent dancer. She’s always been fairly graceful in her day-to-day movement, so learning how to dance wasn’t all that difficult. Especially when she was taught by Kurenai and Asuma, who both fully believe that she can actually achieve things.

18\. Shikamaru may think that he was the one looking after Kurenai when Asuma died. He wasn’t. Hinata was.

19\. When her mother was alive, she and Hinata used to love cooking together. After her mother died, it was Hinata who cooked dinner for the family. She’s always been good at it. People have always praised her for her food. Her father says she’ll make a fine wife someday. It’s the only thing she’s ever really praised for. That and her tea. It’s also an act that comforts Hinata to no end, so she cooks whenever she’s deeply upset. It usually ends up either being served to a random family member, or delivered to the Akimichi household, where all food is appreciated.

20\. What Hinata wishes for most in the world is to be really good at something that will impress her peers. Something that can make her feel good about herself and her life. Something other than the domestic chores of cooking and dancing. Because no matter how much her friends tell her that she’s special, that she’s good, that she’s strong, that she’s a worthy ninja, she just can’t make herself believe it. She just can’t.


End file.
